Vacation
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Having scheduled time off doesn't always work out when one of you is working for the C.I.A. Tim would take a shortened vacation with his lover over nothing in the end. Warning inside.


I got a review on one of the other Tim/Kort fics asking for this and I'm pleased with how it turned out. I hope you guys like it too!

Warning: Sex.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Groaning loudly Tim pushed himself away from his typewriter trying not to give into the urge to slam his head into his desk. He had been attempting to write pretty much anything that made sense for the past day and a half.

The only thing he got though was a painful crick in his neck and a pounding headache. Reaching for his desk drawer he dug through it for a moment flinching at the sudden onslaught of noise. Luckily he found a bottle of aspirin before too long.

Once he had two pills in his hand he went for his cup of coffee only to find it empty. Another groan fell from his lips once more. All he wanted to do was write something. Instead his mind was completely blank and he had a deadline creeping up.

His movements were slow and stilted as he got up from his chair. Every bone in his body ached as he made his way to the kitchen but that wasn't just from hunching oven the desk. Though he doubted it helped. At this point nothing would help.

Almost a week ago he and the rest of the team had been cornering a suspect. It was never exactly an easy thing to do, but between all of them it rarely ended with any of them being really hurt. Sadly, this had not been one of those times.

Tim had ended up getting his gun knocked from his hands and having to physically fight the suspect. He wasn't the worst fighter, but he could just hold his own against a military trained man. His body showed the damage too.

It was supposed to be his vacation, but that as thrown out the window. Not just because of his injuries or the fact that he was stuck writing instead of relaxing, but because he was completely alone in his apartment. Nothing like they had planned.

He and Trent had worked hard to make sure that they'd both have a full two weeks off so they could finally catch up on all the tings that had been happening. Actually, it was because of how little the two of them go to see each other while they were working.

Tim got to stay in one place while he worked, but his lover did not get to say the same thing. Hell, he didn't even get to say where he was or when he was going to be able to come home. They had both been looking forward to their time together.

It was something that they tried to do at least twice a year. They didn't always succeed, but they tried as hard as they could to do it. Both of them loved the other and only seeing each other every once in awhile was something that they were willing to deal with.

Gibbs had been kind enough to grant him his two weeks off without much of a fight. He understood that it was difficult to have a relationship in this kind of work. Add to that the fact that one of them was a spy… Nothing was ever easy when it came to the couple.

Something that was only proven right by the fact that it was the eighth day of their vacation and he had yet to see his lover. He wasn't really upset about it, but he was disappointed. Trent had no control over his schedule though. He did whatever the C.I.A. said.

Unlike his boss being promised a two week vacation meant nothing. If they needed the older man to do something than that was exactly what he was going to do. The mission was always more important than whatever it was that was going on in the agents personal life.

The had long since gotten used to having the man disappear without a good-bye. He always hated it, but career was important to them both. He had to be understanding when he had to leave on a work assignment. Trent had to do the same thing.

Shaking his head the agent filled up a cup with some water only to stop when he walked past the microwave. In bright red numbers he read that it was twenty minutes past three in the morning. No wonder he felt like utter shit right now.

With a soft sigh he placed the cup in the sink and started to the bedroom. He had promised himself that he would take a shower himself that he would take a shower before he went to bed but he was just too tired to give a damn about pretty much anything other than sleep.

Stripping out of his clothing Tim climbed under the blankets a pleased noise falling from his lips. He had learned long ago that one of the most important things that he should have was a good set of sheets to fall into after a long day at work.

The agent curled in on himself pulling Trent's pillow to his chest. It wasn't much but it did smell like his lover. Letting his eyes slip shut the man felt himself relax into the bed fully as sleep finally took over him.

Tim felt himself coming out of sleep as the bed sunk by his side a soft hand running over the side of his face. Eyes blinking open he turned onto his back trying to figure out exactly what was going on in his sleepy state.

"Go back to sleep, my love," a gentle accented voice soothed above him.

"Trent," Tim whispered a smile coming to his lips his hand coming up to rest on the older man's, "You're back."

"I am."

"Are you okay? You're not injured right?"

Instead of answer the C.I.A. agent simply chuckled and leaned down to place his a kiss to Tim's lips. Reaching up the younger man cupped his lovers cheek holing him closely wanting nothing more than to feel the man against him.

Trent pulled back a second later only to began to pull off his clothing. Green eyes roamed over the newly exposed flesh as it came into view. All the sleep washed out of him as he watched his lover strip. He loved how beautiful the man was.

Once the man was completely naked he slipped under the bedding himself. Tim turned onto his side so they were face to face. A smile bloomed on his lips as he felt warm fingers run down his arms before linking them with his lover and lifting his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Trent offered his focus still on their linked hands.

"I'm glad you did," Tim answered back with a soft chuckle himself, "I've missed you, Trent."

"I missed you as well, love."

The couple fell back into silence exchanging kisses periodically. It wasn't often that they got to sped their time together in silence. Simply enjoying the other man's presence. It felt so good to just be with his lover without rushing to get everything done.

They had been together for almost five years and though they had gotten no further than dating everything else about their relationship had a sense of quickness to it. From their phone calls to their dates and even how they had sex it was all so quick.

It wasn't as if either of them wanted it to be over before it even began. They just wanted to make the most of their time together since they had no idea how long they'd actually be able to be in one place before work pulled them apart once more.

That hadn't really changed since they first started to date. They simply knew each other a lot better than they used to. It wasn't boring by any means, but they no longer had to figure out exactly what it was that made the other man tick.

Because of that they didn't take their time exploring each other until one of them ended up pleading for more. That was one of Tim's favorite things, but when they went months without seeing each other feeling the other man pressed against him was more important than slowness.

Trent knew exactly what Tim liked though. The kisses began to build up until the younger man was thrusting his tongue into his lovers mouth drawing throaty groans from his love. He always did make the most wonderful noises.

"Tim," Trent moaned as the younger man rolled them over so he was on top, "Hello."

"Hi," Tim greeted back with a slight smile before bending down to press a kiss to his lovers Adam's Apple, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I believe I fared better than you did."

"You heard about that? Of course you did."

"I have spies everywhere, my love. A lot of them told me you were harmed on your latest case."

"Just a little beat up. I'm feeling much better now."

"Does that have anything to do with me being here?"

Instead of answering his lover Tim let his fingers gently run down his chest taking in the scared muscles. He had learned the stories of almost all the scars, but there were so many that not even the older man remembered how he got half of them.

Green eyes bore into blue to see if the man flinched in anyway but a simple smile came to Trent's lips as he relaxed against the bed. He looked so at peace in that moment that Tim couldn't resist leaning down once more and pressing a kiss to his lovers lips.

Strong hands dug into his back nails scrapping down as the kiss grew more passionate. Their tongues danced together until Trent pulled back letting Tim's tongue explore his mouth. He loved it when the younger man took control. It didn't happen often, but when it did he enjoyed every moment of it.

"Tim," Trent moaned when the younger man pulled back and began to pepper kisses to the man's neck.

"I've missed you so much," Tim whispered his teeth gently scrapping along the flesh, "How long before to have to leave?"

"Two weeks. Forget that, my love. It doesn't matter right now."

"And what exactly is important right now, Trent?"

Smirking darkly Trent wrapped a leg around the younger man's waist while rolling his hips up. A low groan left Tim's lips as he kept the movement going. It felt amazing to simply be lying there feeling his lover underneath him.

The warmth surrounded him from the sheets and normally he would have loved that, but he wanted to see the older man's body. Pushing the blankets from off of them he let his eyes travel over the exposed body once more licking his lips at the sight.

Bending down the agent began to please kisses and nips to his chest moving down to his nipple. His tongue circled it until it was a stiff peak before moving to the other one. Fingers threaded through his hair holding him there as the chest arched up from the bed.

Tim had been surprised by how different his lover had been in bed. The normally quiet reserved man was very touchy feely when they were alone, but once they were under the covers it was as if he turned into an octopus. As if he was afraid he would disappear.

It wasn't all that surprising since they had such a deadly line of work. There was a very real chance that one of them wasn't going to make it home one day. Because of that Tim was just as much of an octopus. He loved every second of it.

Letting his hand travel down he moaned softly feeling the already loose slick hole catch on his fingers. Pulling away from his lovers chest he stared down at him incredulously as he pushed two fingers into the stretched hole.

"Trent," Tim practically growled out twisting his fingers roughly, "I thought that this part of your job was over?"

"It's not," Trent answered the smirk growing darker, "I did this for you."

"For me? Or were you feeling a little impatient yourself?"

"Why can't it be both?"

Chuckling softly he placed a sweet kiss to his lovers lips as he added a third finger. Trent actually had stretched himself open nicely. If Tim didn't want to tease the man he'd be able to push inside without having to think about harming his lover.

A soft sound left the older man's lips his head falling back to the bed the fingers slowly pulling out of him before being roughly back in. It had been so long since he had been able to tease his lover just to hear the noises that he made.

Throaty gasps and soft mewls of pleasure left the older man's lips as his hips attempted to lift off the bed to get more of the delicious feeling. He couldn't get a good position to thrust back though. Tim was in complete control of the situation.

Staring down at his lover Tim felt himself grow impatient. As much as he loved torturing the man he was also torturing himself. He had been dreaming of being inside Trent for too long to truly take time enjoying the other man.

Pulling his fingers out Tim lined himself up and slowly entered his lover. Trent's eyes clenched shut a loud gasp falling from him as the younger man pushed all the way in. Both men froze for a moment attempting to calm themselves down.

"Tim," Trent smiled running a hand over his face, "My love."

Smiling happily the agent leaned down kissing the other man as he set a slow pace of his hips. He felt more than heard Trent moan his arms coming up to wrap around his neck holding him in place. It was so perfect to simply be able to enjoy feeling his lover surrounding him.

"I love you," Tim muttered against his lips, "With all my heart."

"I love you as well," Trent replied his voice just as soft.

Neither man wanted to break the silence again. Instead hey simply allowed themselves to get lost in the slow build up. The slight creaking of the bed being drowned out by both of their breathy moan and low gasps of pleasure.

The reached between their bodies taking hold of Trent's hard cock and running his fingers over it drawing a satisfied hum from the older man. His hold tightened as he began to jerk him off wanting to see that beautiful face that his lover had when he finally went over the edge.

He could feel the man's body begin to tighten around him as his orgasm built up with every thrust of Tim's hips. Both of them could feel that sweet bliss slowly filling them as the younger man started to speed up.

Trent was the first to come his seed spilling between them. Falling boneless to the bed he smiled softly as the agent continued to thrust into his body using him until he was spilling inside his lover.

Slowly pulling out of the older man he fell to the side a pained gasp leaving him as his bruises made themselves known once more. Beside him the bed moved as Trent stood up and walked into the bathroom. A second later the sink turned on then off and he walked back into the bedroom.

"Over did it?" Trent questioned running a warm wash cloth over him to clean him off.

"A little," Tim admitted with a slight smile, "It was worth it."

"It always is, but I think I'll do the heavy lifting for awhile."

"Anything you want, Trent. I'm at your mercy."

"Don't tempt me, my love. I'd be happy to take advantage of you in this state."

"I've love that as much as you would. Though maybe we can do that tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Trent smiled softly reaching down and pulling the blankets over the both of them. As soon as the older man was lying down Tim was curling against his side holding onto him tightly and placing a soft kiss to his chest his eyes slipping shut.

"I love you," Tim whispered already half asleep.

"I love you too."


End file.
